


Oh with the sun in my eyes

by sandyk



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Maggie went on her first date as a widow.
Relationships: Maggie Bell & Kristen Chazal, Maggie Bell & OA Zidan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Oh with the sun in my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).



> Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the Cardigans' live and learn. Thank you so much a!!

Maggie went on her first date since he died. As a widow. 

Maggie went on her first date as an FBI agent. An actual guy she met in the grocery store. She'd changed grocery stores after everything, so there were aisles without memories or reminders. She could handle going to the same place to buy eggs that she went to with her husband, she really could. It was about making things easier for herself. She didn't have to constantly pick at her grief to prove it was real. 

The new grocery store was actually a shorter drive so it was just more convenient. It had a subpar meat counter but it was perfectly fine in every other way. It was New York City, she could get good meat lots of places. 

She said that to OA once and he shook his head and said, "No comment. I have nothing to say to that." The next day, OA also pointed at a butcher shop he had gone out of his way to drive by. "That's a place with good meat."

At her new grocery store that she'd only been going to for a year, she wandered back and forth up the soup aisle. She didn't even really like soup. But she could make it without much effort when she got home from work and then eat it on her couch, watching HGTV. She could turn her brain off. Soup was so much less effort than making a meal for one and soup was generally less gross than the microwave dinners. She just had to pick three. 

The guy said, "Do you think this one is any good?"

"I was asking myself the same question," Maggie said. They joked a little more. Definite meet cute. 

She only did a cursory background check. That was progress. 

It was a dud of a date. "Dud date," she said to OA. 

"Alliteration," OA said. "Bad bad or just boring?"

"Just no spark, no interest to do that again. He's a perfectly nice guy," Maggie said. 

"You're not saying you'd prefer a bad boy," OA said, grinning. 

"No, not at all," Maggie said. "I like nice guys. I think nice people are great. Just that this nice guy, he wasn't someone I wanted to see again. That way."

She could go a while without trying again. She could go a while without going on a date. She enjoyed her solitude. She enjoyed soup and HGTV. She wasn't congealing on the couch, she had friends. When she could, she went out with her friends. Only some of them worked for the FBI. She had a whole ass life. 

It was just she used to have more. She knew it was possible. 

Maggie went with Jubal to get lunch on a weirdly quiet day. They were bringing back five different sandwiches and bags of chips and sodas for everyone else. "Do not get soup," Jubal said. "Guaranteed to spill in my car."

Maggie put on her seatbelt. She noticed a stain in the back seat. "I think I can hold a covered thing of soup better than your children."

Jubal chuckled. "Oh, that in the back? I did that."

"Maybe I want soup," Maggie said. 

"Maybe you can get your own ride," Jubal said. 

She did get soup because it looked good. It smelled great. And as much as she tried to not be that woman, when people told her she couldn't, she always wanted to say she would. So she carefully balanced the soup on her lap. Jubal rolled his eyes. 

She said, "Do you, do you date?"

"I do date," he said. "Sort of. Honestly, not really. It's hard to meet people. Which is not something that just happens to people who work for the FBI."

"I hear it happens for NSA agents, NYPD," Maggie said, laughing. 

"It happens for everyone," Jubal said. "But lots of people end up dating someone at work and we have regulations about that."

"They're good regulations," Maggie said. "People should be careful."

"I wasn't asking you out," Jubal said. "I think it's good we actually think about the power imbalances and the ways that warps relationships even when you're dealing with the best communicators in the world. Which we're really not, as my ex-wife is happy to tell you."

"I didn't think you were asking me out," Maggie said. 

Jubal said, "People like those dating apps. I'm not into it."

"I don't want meeting someone to be a second job," Maggie said. "But I want to meet someone. You know, when you've had something good, you know you can have that."

"Sure," Jubal said. "I can see how you would feel that way."

They got back to the office. Maggie was right, it was great soup.

Kristen offered to set her up. "Not set you up per se, but I know some nice guys. I swear, actually nice."

"Why aren't you dating them?"

Kristen shrugged and smiled. "I'm looking for something else. But I've had to do so much networking, so I meet a lot of people. And I've checked them out. I try not to and it never works."

"I'm not desperate," Maggie said. 

"I know," Kristen said. "But I really do know some nice guys."

The first one was very nice. Attractive, too. He was someone who worked white collar for the FBI. "Lots of Wall Street, referrals sometimes from the SEC. I know people think it's boring, but white collar is violence of its own, violence against people being able to afford to live."

Maggie smiled. "Well, when you put it like that. Are you going to make a joke about your computer being a gun?"

"I'm not going to now," the guy said. He had a really nice smile.

"Not a dud date," she said to OA in the morning. "Definitely someone I want to see again. Hopefully he felt the same way."

"Of course he did," Kristen said, from one desk over. "He already texted me thank you."

"Good," Maggie said. "Good." 

OA grinned. "Of course he did." 

"Well, I'm glad you two like me. And this nice guy." Maggie got back to work. Mr. White Collar texted her that night and asked if she wanted to go out again. She texted back yes. 

She made herself a hamburger from the good meat place. It was really good, OA did know a good butcher. She made a note to thank him in the morning. She sat on the couch and watched Nailed It. She was still laughing as she got in bed.


End file.
